


The Little Prince

by riverray



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverray/pseuds/riverray
Summary: At the end of the last season no one dies, everyone knows about and accepts Merlin’s magic, Arthur and Gwen have a baby, and everyone is happy. Tired. But happy.Honestly, I just wanted to visualize Merlin with a baby.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of this but I don't think I did it justice. Ah well.
> 
> I left Arthur and Gwen's baby unnamed because I'm not creative enough to come up with something fitting. I looked up the names of Arthur's children in the legends and I couldn't pronounce hardly any. And among names like Merlin, Guinevere, Lancelot, Gauis, Uther I couldn't just name him Joe, ya know? So as I wrote this the baby has a name I just chose not to mention it. It's left up to the reader's imagination I guess.

If there was one thing Merlin was sure of, it was that King Arthur could handle right about anything. Merlin didn’t mean to boast, but he truly believed that his King was the strongest and best there ever was and ever will be, prophecy or not. 

Clotpole or not. 

Merlin’s faith in Arthur never wavered. Every quest and every battle, every dangerous run in with bandits and blood thirsty magical creatures, every near death experience Arthur Pendragon has ever endured has prepared him and shaped him for a kingship worthy of ruling the prophetic land such as Albion, Merlin was sure of it. Arthur was ready for anything.

Except, maybe, for parenthood. 

Now Merlin never said this out loud because if one thing was for sure it was that Arthur valued his servant’s opinion over everyone else’s (including Guinevere’s but that was something left unsaid) so if he thought for even a second that his most loyal friend was doubting him he’d surely lose his mind. 

If he hadn’t lost it already.

Since becoming parents, the King and Queen had done the admirable thing of raising their new baby almost completely on their own. No servants, no nursemaids, no nannies. It’s been 3 months since the young prince had been born and the royal parents hadn’t allowed for anyone to care for their son but them. They chose to do this not out of overprotectiveness or selfishness but simply because Arthur had confided in Merlin that, “I feel like I barely knew my father growing up, Merlin. While I was quite fond of the maids who took care of me as their own, I want my child to know that I’ll always be there for them, like I had always been. They won’t feel that way if I allow for others to care for them while I should be the one to do it.”

Guinevere’s reasoning had been quite similar though she had said she had always had her parents growing up so she knew what it was like to be loved by two parents, she didn’t want to deprive her child of that. 

That didn’t mean the King and Queen didn’t tend to their kingdom because they most certainly did. And that’s where Merlin was sure Arthur was going to lose it. Merlin never knew firsthand but he heard childrearing wasn’t the easiest. His mother would often remind him of that when she’d nearly have a heart attack at his antics of reckless magic use and usually getting himself into sticky situations (he blamed a lot of it on Will as a bad influence) combine that with the weight of a whole kingdom and surely one would go mad. 

But Arthur and Gwen were always so thankful to the court for making their royal duties easier when they could. Leon tending to more legal matters, the knights patrolling the town and settling civil disputes, Merlin handling all magic matter now that he was appointed Court Sorcerer. Merlin actually had handled that mostly on his own before the birth of the new prince since Arthur only knew of magic what Merlin was willing to teach him. 

While Arthur and Gwen were grateful for the help of alleviating royal duties they remained adamant on being the sole caregivers in their child’s life. Maids would try to swoop in to quiet the fussy prince or rock him to sleep and the King or Queen would shoo them away, promising they weren’t too tired to care for the baby and no matter how much the maids pestered, Arthur and Gwen remained true to their goal in being ever present in the prince’s life. 

Merlin, while not technically Arthur’s servant anymore but still active in tending to the King as if he was, had never tried to help them out baby-wise. He found it rather amusing at first, to watch a very tired Arthur trudge into his chambers, ready for bed, only for Gwen to say “your turn” and hand the little, fussy prince over to his father. Arthur had yet to complain, holding true to being a good father and sleepily tried to rock the baby to sleep. Merlin would put the King’s clean clothes away, wish them both well, and chuckle to himself as he made his way back to his own chambers. 

But lately, Merlin was growing worried. Gwen and Arthur were not just looking tired but absolutely exhausted. Arthur would be falling asleep in council meetings if it weren’t for Merlin nudging him awake discreetly. The poor King almost fell from his horse when they arrived back in Camelot from an outing to the outlaying villages. Merlin used his magic to stop the King from hitting the stone ground as he dismounted his own horse, only releasing his magic when knights surrounded Arthur’s body and hoisted him off the horse and onto his feet. Arthur came to then, looking around like he had just woken up. 

He was embarrassed for days. 

While Merlin found it admirable that the King and Queen wanted to be present in all aspects of their son’s life the warlock was getting concerned that their lack of sleep was taking its toll on the kingdom. 

The new prince was as cute as a button and as sweet as could be. Merlin had fallen right in love with him the moment Guinevere had announced her pregnancy. Merlin had suspected as much before Gwen had even said it for the warlock could almost feel the energy of a new life within her whenever she was around. Having never felt something like that before, Merlin had kept it to himself, not wanting to jump to conclusions. But as the baby grew in Gwen so didn’t the giddiness of having a little prince or princess and Merlin couldn’t help himself when he’d greet the Queen in the morning to also greet her growing belly as well. 

Gwen would just smile fondly at him, rubbing her stomach in a motherly way, “they like you already, Merlin. They kick whenever you’re around” she told him softly and he gave her a warm smile.

“A Pendragon liking me? And so quickly? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Would you like to feel?” Gwen asked, a big smile on her face and for a moment she was the same, innocently sweet Guinevere Merlin had met all those years ago in the stocks. Merlin smiled back, though warily, “I’m not-… you mean like your stomach?”

Gwen laughs, reaching out to grab Merlin’s hand and placing it gently on the side of her stomach, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eye, “this is where they like to kick the most. Unfortunate for me but I imagine so much fun for them.”

Merlin was about to reply before he felt the little bump into the palm of his hand and his eyes got wide, “I felt it!” 

“I told you,” Gwen says with a giggle, “they like you!”  
It was a moment that solidified Merlin’s devotion to the little prince even further. For all the love and commitment Merlin had for Arthur he felt ten fold for the little boy the moment Merlin first laid eyes on him. A rather small baby with tan skin, light brown wisps of hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Merlin had ever seen. 

He may have cried the day the prince was born but no one said anything cause even Arthur had shed tears of joy. 

Merlin also felt his stress of protecting Arthur and the kingdom double. Not only was he now to keep watch over the King but the new prince. He thought more and more about joining Gwaine in the tavern. 

But for all the cuteness and joy the new prince brought with him he also brought an abundant of sleepless nights and bouts of crying fits that seemed endless. He was a fussy little man, crying well into the night and fighting sleep like the little warrior he was. When everyone commented on how the prince got his sweetness from his mother, Merlin pointed out this was his father’s side. 

He got whacked for it but it was worth it and Gwaine, Elyan and Percival appreciated the joke so what the hell. 

Gauis had been called upon when it seemed the little prince’s crying fits just would not stop and Gwen feared her son would cry himself to death. 

“Please, Gauis,” she begged him with tears in her eyes, whether from exhaustion or fear Merlin didn’t know, “I don’t know what to do, he’s crying so much he can barely breath.”

Gauis and Merlin had followed the Queen hastily back to her shared chambers with Arthur where they found the King looking stoic in a chair as he held the new baby who screamed and cried so hard Merlin almost covered his ears. Because the piercing wails hurt him from deep within, almost in the same way he felt the pain of when Arthur was hurt. 

Gauis walked over to the King, peering down at him with a look of concern, “Sire?” he asked but Arthur barely lifted his head, “Hmm?”

“May I?” Gaius held out his arms and it took a moment for Arthur to realize the old man wanted his son. The King handed the baby over as though he was giving the physician bricks, sagging back into his chair like a load had been taken off him. Merlin raised a brow at no one in particular. 

Gaius took the wailing baby to the bed, laying him down gently upon the soft sheets and began examining the child the best he could. He especially checked for fever, turning to a nervous Gwen who stood by his shoulder to tell her there were no signs of sickness. “He is warm but I feel that is do to all the crying. He seems in good health from a quick look.” 

“Then why won’t he stop crying Gaius? It’s constant, he only stops to eat and sleep and he barely sleeps through the night. He must be in pain or some sort of discomfort.”

Gaius nods, “he could be. Babies will often experience upset stomachs in the first few months of life, he is still adjusting to life outside the womb, My Lady, and many babies will cry for hours on end for no particular reason. I have seen many before and many exhausted mothers from it. I can get you some soothing lotions to rub him down with, perhaps it will comfort him but I can’t promise much.”

Gwen’s shoulders sagged with disappointment that there wasn’t more the physician could do for her child but she was relieved that Gaius believed whatever was upsetting the little prince was normal for babies of his age. She couldn’t help but feel this whole time it had been all her fault. Hearing that it was normal was comforting. 

Gaius sent for Merlin to grab his soothing lotions, the warlock passing a knocked out Arthur with a slight smirk to himself. The King probably hadn’t meant to fall asleep but for some reason that made it funnier to Merlin. 

When alone, Gaius turned back to Gwen, “My Lady may I suggest you and the King getting some help with the boy? It’s not good for any parent, new or old, Queen or not, to not be getting any sleep. Your mind needs to rest, you can’t care for the child properly if you can’t think straight. Or the Kingdom for that matter.”

The Queen wiped at a few stray tears as she stared down at her newborn son who still laid crying, though not nearly as hysterical as he had been when Gaius first got there. Gwen nodded, feeling close to a break down and knowing that wouldn’t be good for anyone let alone her son. 

When Merlin came back Gaius showed Gwen how to apply the lotion over the boy’s bare stomach and chest, a hint of lavender filling the air and the baby seemed to calm a bit at the sensation. Gwen picked the baby back up, wrapping him in a warm blanket and sitting on the bed, giving Gaius a quiet thank you and goodnight as the physician went to head out. Merlin stared at his Queen, his heart breaking for her as she looked so sad and vulnerable. Not the usual Guinevere who was always smiling and bright. He was about to follow Gaius out before he decided against it, shrugging at the physician in a way that let Gaius knew Merlin was intending to fix this one way or another. 

When Gaius was gone, Merlin walked back over to Gwen, gently taking the fussing child from her arms without even looking for her permission. Gwen looked up at him surprised, “Merlin-“

Merlin held up his hand as he settled the baby in the crook of his arm, cradling him to his chest, “please, Gwen, let me help you. You need to sleep.”

“As do you,” she argued weakly but they both knew it was a pathetic attempt. Merlin didn’t much sleep to begin with and he had been sleeping just fine for the last 3 months, more than he can say for the likes of the King and Queen. 

“Go to bed, get Arthur to bed, I’ll take the prince to his chambers and stay with him tonight. If anything happens or it becomes too much I promisee I won’t hesitate to call for either of you.”

Gwen almost looked ready to fight him on this, not really sure if Merlin was the right one to be the first to take the prince off their hands for a rest. But, when she truly thought about it, Merlin was probably the best out of the lot of them when it came to kids. He was gentle by nature, nurturing and compassionate before all else. Some of Gwen’s fondest memories of the warlock were him among the village children, juggling for them or doing little magic tricks. Merlin had even stepped away from a victory speech Arthur had given once to sneak into the crowd and heal the scarped up knee of a little girl who had been crying into her mother’s side. One quiet wave of his palm over her little knee healed the wound and dried up the blood painlessly and quickly. The little girl was so amused by this her tears were forgotten and she was giggling at him for something he had said to her.

Gwen wasn't sure if Arthur had even noticed Merlin had stepped away, if anyone did, but she did and it warmed her heart that after they had all been through Merlin was still Merlin.  
Who better to take care of her son when Arthur and her could not? Merlin had been taking care of everyone since he first arrived in Camelot years ago. She thought herself crazy to question him. So she waved him off with a grateful smile, thanking him earnestly as he smiled back and turned to take the baby so that the parents could sleep without the sound of his crying all around them. 

Merlin jostled the young prince ever so slightly, shushing him as the warlock made his way down the corridor to the little prince’s chambers. The baby was whining, small fits of crying here and there as he twisted his little body in Merlin’s arms until they both got to the baby’s room. Merlin laid the tiny fussy prince down on the bed in the room, swaddling him up in the blanket to give him pressure that, Merlin hoped, would comfort him. The baby fought it at first. 

“Oh c’mon, little Sire, must you be so difficult? Is nothing good enough for you?” Merlin teased him softly, the baby grunting (for as much as a baby could) and trying to unroll himself from the blanket’s confinements. “I promise you, you will like it. I read it gives babies the feel of the womb.”

The baby squealed. Merlin scoffed. 

“Fine, whatever you say,” and Merlin allowed the baby to free his arms, the prince raising them above his head as if he was enjoying his victory. Merlin wrapped the blanket around the baby’s torso, picking him back up and settling him back into his arms. “Don’t gloat, you don’t want to be too much like your father, believe me.” 

The baby squirmed, his face twisting like he wanted to cry but he reframed. Merlin swayed from side to side, hoping the motion would coax the babe into sleep. But stubborn is as stubborn does and the baby just kept his bright, blue eyes wide open, staring up at Merlin owlishly. The warlock smiled down at him, “you’re quite cute when you’re quiet, you know.”

The prince blinked, fluttering his lashes as though to emphasize just how cute he really was. Merlin chuckled, sitting down in the near by rocking chair, the moonlight bathing them in a pale glow that made the prince’s eyes seemingly more blue. Merlin marveled at them, “I know those eyes,” he told the baby softly, running his finger down his smooth cheek. The prince cooed at him in response, catching Merlin’s finger in his tiny grasp and squeezing. 

“Yes, we all know you’re strong. Such a grip you have. You’ll make a fine king someday.”  
The prince continued to coo softly at Merlin, as if trying to talk to the warlock the only way he knew how. His little voice would get high in ooh’s and ah’s, his grip never letting up on the man’s fingers as he attempted to bring Merlin’s finger down to his mouth, the warlock retracting it quickly. “No, no, you can’t eat that, I need it.” 

The baby squealed again in protest and Merlin laughed at him, “don’t start demanding things just yet, little one.”

If babies could scowl Merlin was sure this one was. His little, dusty colored eyebrows seemed to be knitted together and his tiny pink lips were drawn into a barely there frown. It only made Merlin’s heart swell for the little boy even more, such spirit for such a small thing. 

Merlin reached up to pat the little wispy hairs down on the boy’s head, taking notice of how the prince’s hair was starting to curl a bit on the ends. He wondered which of his parents the boy would grow to look like. Right now he seemed like the perfect mix of both. Merlin hoped it would stay that way, he believed the baby had been blessed with his parent’s best features. Arthur’s eyes, Gwen’s hair, both their strong personality. 

“You’ll be quite the charmer, I’m sure,” Merlin tells him, caressing the boy’s check with his thumb. The prince starts to flutter his eyes at that, looking like his lashes weigh a ton as he fights to keep them open. Merlin shushes him softly, hoping the baby will succumb to sleep any moment. 

It only takes a mere minute before the little prince gives in, closing his eyes slowly and turning his little face into the soft fabric of Merlin’s shirt, his little hand reaching up to grab at the material as he snuggles in for the night. Merlin smiles to himself, thinking he either got really lucky or the prince just got tired of listening to him talk. Either way, he’ll take it. The whole corridor hadn’t been this quiet in months it seemed. 

Merlin has never rocked a baby to sleep before and after a moment of enjoying the peaceful quiet he wonders what the next step from here would be. Does he attempt to place the young prince in his crib or does he stay like this? What do mothers do in this situation? Merlin is too afraid to risk waking the baby up in fear he’ll go right back to his hysterical crying. If the prince is jostled too much he may do just that. Merlin thinks his best bet is to wait it out, perhaps when the little boy has delved into a deep sleep. It shouldn’t take too long and if the warlock decides to rest his eyes until he feels the prince has been sleeping long enough then that’s okay. 

The next morning the sun is shining through Arthur’s bedroom window and the King thinks it’s wonderful to wake up to the sound of birds singing and his wife breathing softly beside him. So different from a baby crying his little heart out. When Guinevere had woke him from his chair last night and told him that Merlin had relieved them of baby duty for the night, the King was far too tired to fight or think too much on it. He barely made it to his bed before passing out again. And Guinevere must have felt the same way since she is usually up before Arthur most days. 

He turns to look at her, still wearing her dress from the day before and hair a mess across her face as she lies on her stomach, facing Arthur. He grins a bit, feeling sorry for his wife being so exhausted she didn’t even bother to undress. He reaches out to remove the hair from her face and leans forward to place a kiss upon her cheek. She doesn’t even stir and Arthur doesn’t dare wake her, wanting her to get the most sleep she can.

He feels fairly well rested as he quietly sneaks out of bed, throwing a plain white tunic on and stockings for his feet before making his way, without too much noise, out of his chamber. Before passing out herself, Guinevere had told him Merlin had taken their son to his chambers, a room the baby seldom spent time in due to being so needy throughout the night he often didn’t even sleep anywhere but his parent’s bed. While Arthur had enjoyed a full night’s rest without disruption and could go for a quiet, peaceful morning he couldn’t deny he felt bad for his friend who he assumed no doubt spent the night with a fussy, cranky baby who only allowed for an hour or less of sleep throughout the whole night. 

As he made his way towards his son room Arthur couldn’t help but take notice that he wasn't hearing crying or screaming and anything of the likes. Usually his son was up by now and had been up for awhile. The King wondered if Merlin and the prince where even in there at all as he came to the closed door. 

Arthur opened it quietly, almost afraid of what he’d find. But as soon as his eyes scanned the room he was surprised to find Merlin sitting in the rocking chair by the window, head tilted back and eyes closed. Arthur, as quietly as he could, stalked closer, peering down into Merlin’s arms to see his son sleeping peacefully, as if it were an every day thing. 

His son. Sleeping. Not crying. Not screaming. And Merlin? Also sleeping. Getting plenty of rest and looking like he had been sleeping all night. 

Arthur should probably be grateful but honestly, what the hell? It’s no secret one of Merlin’s probably most famous traits was being able to get people to like him so quick and so dearly Merlin could tell them to do right about anything for him but this was Arthur’s son. His flesh and blood. And the little prince sleeps for Merlin and not Arthur?

He knows it’s childish, so childish, but he really has to reframe from shaking Merlin awake and demanding he stays awake for the rest of the day and night, like Arthur has to when he’s got his son in his arms. Because honestly, Merlin looks fine, great even. No dark circles, no bags under his eyes, he looks well rested and for God’s sake he’s asleep in a damn rocking chair. It can’t be that comfortable. Arthur hopes Merlin’s at least sore. 

He’s about to walk out, despite his jealousy he figures if his son is asleep and Merlin’s asleep then he will enjoy a quiet and peaceful morning. And to think he felt bad for the warlock. 

When Arthur tells Guinevere the Queen has a very different reaction. “Oh thank goodness,” she says in a breath of relief.

Arthur glares at her, crossing his arms over his chest, “it doesn’t bother you even a little? Merlin, the idiot, has our son sleeping just fine but we can barely get him down for a nap let alone sleep throughout the night.” 

“Arthur this is a good thing,” Guinevere tries to tell him, taking his hands in hers, “we can’t keep doing this all on our own. If Merlin is willing to help out and he actually can then it’ll give us a chance to take care of ourselves so that we’re better parents for our son. I believe a lot of his crying and discomfort recently has come from us not being able to tend to him like we can when we’re not exhausted and passing out…. it’s okay to ask for help. It doesn’t make us bad parents.”

Arthur can’t deny that. Though he agrees grumpily. His wife just smiles, finding his jealousy adorable though she keeps that bit to herself. 

When their son finally does wake up, Merlin returns to them a rather happy, babbling baby who gives Arthur a gummy smile. His son’s attempt at a smile melts any previous feelings away as he cradles the baby in his arms and blows kisses upon his cheeks. 

“Merlin, thank you,” Gwen says sincerely, squeezing his hand in hers and Merlin just shrugs, “it wasn’t a problem, My Lady, happy to help if I can.”

“Did he sleep through the night?” she asked, genuinely curious and Merlin shrugged again before nodding, “I suppose. He woke up once but didn’t take much to go back to sleep. I think Gaius’s soothing lotions helped quite a bit.”

Guinevere smiled at that, thanking Merlin again. And Arthur did too, slapping his friend on his shoulder and says, though be it a bit patronizing, “I’m actually quite impressed, Merlin. Didn’t peg you as a baby whisperer.”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” the warlock replies. 

But he may just end up becoming just that. Merlin wasn’t afraid to admit he quite enjoyed his time with the little prince and it became a thing that every other couple nights the warlock would take the baby to give the King and Queen some time to catch up on rest while he attempted to put the ‘little Sire’ to sleep. Most nights went well, some were harder than others but Merlin knew it could be worse. He genuinely loved having the one on one time with the little prince and waking up the next day with a sore back or arm that he could no longer fell from having fallen asleep under the baby’s weight was worth it for those gummy smiles and gentle coos. 

Arthur, though a little jealous at first, warmed up to the idea just fine. When Merlin came to get the baby one night he opened the door to hear Arthur talking to his son in a voice Merlin hadn’t quite heard before. While Arthur wasn’t afraid to tickle and gush over his son in front of everyone, Merlin had not heard the King talk in such a baby voice to the boy before. 

The warlock slapped a hand over his own mouth to keep his laugh silent as he listened to the Once and Future King talk so softly and cutesy to the baby as he attempted to dress the prince in a night gown. “Stop kicking, will you? Are you just too excited to see your Uncle Merlin?”

Merlin dropped his hand at that, peering around the door to look at Arthur’s back as the King hovered over the baby, finally getting the prince dressed. Never had Merlin been addressed as ‘Uncle.’ Since when was this a thing? 

The little prince responded in his typical babbling, flapping his arms and squealing. Arthur chuckled softly, “yeah, you’re just too excited. You have fun with Uncle Merlin, don’t you?” 

Arthur picks up the baby but before he can turn around Merlin quickly ducks out of the room. Part of him thinks he could tease Arthur ruthlessly with this but another part of him, a bigger part, finds the whole thing so heartwarming he doesn’t want to ruin it by being caught by Arthur and the King being embarrassed enough to take it all back. 

It makes Merlin smile. He’s been given many titles since he first came to Camelot. Gaius’s apprentice, Arthur’s manservant, the last Dragonlord, Court Sorcerer and so on. But uncle? 

Well that just might be his favorite one.


End file.
